fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonders Beyond, part 1
Wonders Beyond, part 1 is the first and pilot episode of PokePark: The Series. Plot The episode starts out in two fields, one with fire, and one with thunder. Reshiram and Zekrom appear before each other and discuss a major threat about to destroy both worlds. Reshiram tells Zekrom to trust the Hero of Thunder, who she brings up in a white silhouette. Now with, Pikachu and Piplup, who are heading to Seasong Beach. While they're, they overhear a Sandile and a Krokorok taling about Wish Park, and the two decide to go as well, along with a Watchog, a Munchlax, a Cinccino, and a Pelipper. While on they're way, Oshawott leaps infront of Pikachu, saying he's suspicious. Piplup reassures the otter Pokemon that Pikachu is his friend, and the two head off to Wish Park. They all enter through a portal, which is hidden in a sign, and they come to the Cake Section. They are met by a Gothita, who leads them to the cake-making attraction, where Cofagrigus welcomes them. Cofagrigus then lets everyone inside to make they're own cakes. Just before Pikachu and Piplup can eat they're cakes, a Pansear runs up to them and tell them not to, for his friend, Panpour, has eaten one of the cakes, and now he is acting strange. Cofagrigus shows up and force feeds Pansear the cake, causing him to become entranced to the Wish Park, along with everyone else. Cofagrigus then goes to force feed Pikachu and Piplup, until he is stopped by Oshawott. Pikachu blasts away the Yamask using his Iron Tail attack. A booming voice then comes out of the sky, followed by two hands who try to trap Pikachu, Piplup, and Oshawott. Piplup sacrifises himself to save the other two. Pikachu and Oshawott land outside the portal. Pikachu tries to go back for Piplup, but it doesn't open. Oshawott takes Pikachu to Samurott, in which he reports that the missing Pokemon are vanishing to the Dream World. Samurott advises Oshawott to team up with Pikachu. Oshawott declines, and Samurott then tells Oshawott to battle Pikachu, letting him join him if he wins. Pikachu and Oshawott then fight each other, and Pikachu is victorious in three short thunderbolt attacks. Pikachu and Oshawott then go to see Sandile and Krokorok, who refuse to tell them how to open the portal to the Wish Park. Pikachu and Oshawott battle them and win, and in defeat, Krokorok tells them that Gothita put them up to it by offering them berries, and that the portal can simply be wished open. Pikachu and Oshawott enter the Wish Park. Upon entering Wish Park, they meet up with Gothita, who they chase down to Cofagrigus. Cofagrigus sends his Yamask on them, but the Yamask are easily defeated. Cofagrigus then tells them that they will not allow the two to ring the Wish Bell and revive the Pokemon of the Cove Area. Cofagrigus then battles them, but goes down after a good amount of fighting. Pikachu and Oshawott then ring the Wish Bell and everyone turns to normal, though Piplup wasn't there. Pikachu and Oshawott return to Samurott, who says that the Pokemon of the Arbor Area are starting to disappear. Samurott then says he will tell Krookodile to open the gate to the Arbor Area. Meanwhile, back at the Wish Park, a silhouette appears infront of Cofagrigus and Gothita, and they beg him for mercy. The figure then says these words: "If that Pikachu and that Oshawott return... they must be destroyed." Pokemon *Pikachu *Piplup *Oshawott *Watchdog *Patrat (multiple) *Pansear *Panpour *Pansage *Sandile *Krokorok *Munchlax *Cincinno *Pelipper *Samurott *Reshiram *Zekrom Evil Pokemon *Gothita *Cofagrigus *Yamask (multiple) *Darkrai (silhouette only) Memorable Quotes Krokorok: Not to mention, all the cake you can eat! Munchlax: Cake? Cake? Yeah! I wanna go to Wish Cake! Cincinno: It's Wish Park, not Wish Cake. Trivia *The title of this episode, along with it's two other counterparts, are a refference to the game itself. Category:Episodes of PokePark: The Series Category:Cofagrigus Category:Pansear Category:Cinccino Category:Watchog Category:Gothita Category:Yamask